


i was busy dreaming 'bout ...

by secretlyhuman



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Original Character Death(s), i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhuman/pseuds/secretlyhuman
Summary: The Nine engagements of Gina Linetti.





	i was busy dreaming 'bout ...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour because I had an idea and I knew if I didn't write it now I never would. Let me know if you like it but I might still take it down idk. Title is taken from boys by charli xcx and was inspired by that and a mashup of boys and the song girls by the 1975 
> 
> Tysm for reading

i.  
The first engagement had been to her high school boyfriend.He was tall and smelt like axe and Gina was pretty sure she loved him. He'd proposed in a McDonald's which Jake said was probably a warning sign but she was like at least seventy percent sure they were in love. 

They'd broken up when he’d seen Gina looking at another girl because, as it turned out, he was a massive homophobe. Jake was a little too happy they'd broken up so she didn't talk to him for a week but soon everything returned too normal and the engagement was little more than a memory. 

ii.  
The next engagement was to her college boyfriend. They met in an English class that everyone was required to take and he had a smile that lit up a room. Even Jake liked him and that meant more than she let on. 

He died in a car accident on the way to the bodega three days before their second anniversary and it felt like Gina’s world was collapsing inwards. She kept his ring, heavy on her hand and dropped out of school. She cried for a month and forgot what the sun looked like. 

After two months Jake pulled her out of her room and she got a job and life knitted itself back together but she wasn't sure she'd ever feel the same way again. 

iii.  
The next engagement was to a girl called Stephanie. They'd known each other since childhood and gina loved her. Best of all when she looked at her she didn't see the ghosts that had been chasing her. Stephanie was covered in freckles and gina tried to kiss them all in case she woke up one morning and they weren't there anymore. 

She drank too much and cried herself to sleep and pretended she was healing. Eventually Stephanie realised that she was just another ghost and she walked away. 

iv.  
She met her fourth fiancé at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting when she finally decided to stop running. She wanted to get better and she thought maybe the red headed women could help. When she smiled gina felt some of the pieces of her heart rejoin but in their rush to heal the lines between love and codependency blurred. 

Gina woke up one morning to five missed calls from Jake and realised that if she stayed then she could lose everything apart from the women in front of her. She didn't want to watch her life pass her by so, for the last time, she ran. 

v  
It was while she was engaged to her third girlfriend that Gina started working at the Nine Nine. The job was fun but the girlfriend was boring; within a month they had broken up. 

vi  
Her sixth engagement was to a man with floppy hair and kind eyes and it stung a little. Sometimes she’d wake up and think she’d see a ghost in his place and she didn't know how to deal with it. During their engagement a scary woman called Rosa joined the Nine Nine and they formed a fast friendship. Gina told her about her college boyfriend and Rosa told her about ballet school and she felt the stinging fade. 

That night when she went home she called off the engagement. 

vii.  
Engagement seven happened too quickly even for her. He was short and angry and Rosa hated him. The first time he tried to throw a punch Rosa booted him to the curb for her. The bruise faded quickly and Gina didn't think she could thank Rosa enough. Rosa didn't want the thanks just said that marriage was for morons anyway and Gina felt her heart shrink a little. She realised that maybe she was running away again. 

viii.  
She tried her best to forget her crush on Rosa Diaz, throwing her whole heart into the relationship and, for a while, it worked. Before long she was engaged again and she really wanted it to work. She was almost entirely sure that she loved her and one day they said screw it and paraded down to the registry office. But there, with Rosa as one of her witnesses, she knew it wasn't right. 

She ran to Shaw’s in her white dress and drank until she couldn't even remember what an engagement was. 

ix.  
An hour and a half after announcing her engagement, Rosa found Gina crying in Babylon. 

“Choose me.” Gina was staring at her and she didn't quite know what was going on with the shorter woman. “I thought you didn't want a relationship but you do and you need to know that I'm an option, so choose me.”

Rosa pulled her into a bruising kiss and gina thought that maybe for once it would last. 

…

The Diaz-Linettis got married on a crisp Tuesday morning in autumn in a service that could only be described as baffling. Gina Diaz-Linetti didn’t cry once, or see a single ghost and she knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
